


On His Own

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 9 April 2012 in response to <a href="http://eaivalefay.livejournal.com/profile">eaivalefay</a>'s prompt of <i>Harry: bells, running, apple</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	On His Own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eaivalefay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaivalefay/gifts).



> Written on 9 April 2012 in response to [eaivalefay](http://eaivalefay.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Harry: bells, running, apple_.

Harry awoke and Summoned an apple without getting up. It felt too good, lying curled in the warmth of his bed, and the tart, cold snap of the apple under his teeth only reinforced his comfort.

 _I made it. I'm an Auror, now_.

He couldn't quite believe it. It's not that he'd thought he wouldn't pass his final examinations, but Ron's decision to leave training for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes had come as something of a blow to him. He'd been lonely since Ron had left, lonely since he, Ron, and Hermione had stopped being a trio, and not quite sure how to feel about being on his own.

Finishing his breakfast, Harry stretched and decided to go running to clear his head before the ceremony; he wanted to be at his best for his friends and colleagues. Instead of going jogging, however, when he stepped out into the pleasant dawn, he decided to share his accomplishment with the people who had loved him most and Disapparated to Godric's Hollow.

The church bells were ringing as he appeared before his parents' graves. "Mum, Dad," he said, wiping away a tear, "I made it. I'm an Auror, now. I hope you're proud."


End file.
